No solo tú
by Vismur
Summary: Dean no es el unico que quiere a Cas.


_Titulo: No solo tú_

_Autor: Vismur_

_Regalo para: LiaCollins (Fanfiction net, Nyah Fanfiction y AO3)_

_Fandom: Supernatural_

_Pareja: Destiel_

_Disclaimer: Lamentablemente esta serie no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos escritores, actores y directores._

_Disculpa: Ahora si Lia, lamento la tardanza, la confusión, mis metidas de pata, y lo siento muchísimo, deberás, no era mi intención, perdona a esta mujer olvidadiza. _

_Notas: Basado en la temporada cinco, cabe destacar que me divertí al escribir esto, y aun sigo avergonzada con la mujer que tenía que recibir esto._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**No solo tú**

- Dean –

Una voz le llamo, pero no le prestó atención, él solo estaba mirando a la criatura de grandes ojos azules mientras leía el libro que estaba ayudando a traducir para Bobby, ya que era de un caso. El ángel miraba cada letra con paciencia, parado en medio de la sala, sin que surtiera el efecto del cansancio.

- ¡Dean! – el grito de Sam le dejó momentáneamente sordo.

- Que demonios Sammy –se quejó el rubio apartando por fin la vista, en parte también porque Castiel los miro curioso.

- Deja que comer moscas, te estoy hablando – se quejo el más joven de los Winchester.

- Lo siento Samantha – él menor solo frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué sucede Dean? – el mencionado disimulo un poco su nerviosismo.

- Nada, nada, estoy bien, creo que necesito un poco de cerveza – dice saliendo de ahí hacia la cocina, Castiel inclino un poco las cejas y volvió a leer lo pendiente, Sam solo suspiro.

Dean una vez llegado a la cocina, saco la cerveza del refrigerador, y le dio un gran sorbo, últimamente estar cercas de Castiel se volvía peligroso, para cualquier parte, por un lado que él pueda saltarle a Cas y hacerle cosas que avergonzarían a un sexólogo, o en caso contrario, saltarle y que él ángel lo mandará a la luna de algún golpe. O algo peor, quedarse como estúpido viendo los ojos de Cas, o quedarse sin habla, o gritar como nena enamorada, se estremeció ante lo último.

- Me gustan las mujeres – se dijo por centésima vez esa semana.

"_Cas no es precisamente mujer o hombre, en un ángel"_

Reclamo su conciencia.

- Bueno, todavía peor, es un ángel del señor que no sabe de cosas humanas y mundanas tan simples como el amor- se dijo a sí mismo con un poco más de rudeza de la esperada.

"_Ajá, lo sabía, estas enamorado"_

Podía sentía como su sangre hervía de la vergüenza y la ira.

- Yo no he dicho eso – murmuro un poco más alto de lo normal, pero sabía que su conciencia se estaba regocijando en su interior.

"_Oh claro, y yo soy Dalai Lama" _

Y su conciencia seguía burlándose sin parar.

"_Pero el punto es que te gusta Cas, y quizás deberías decirle o tratar de conquistarlo"_

- Que no me gusta, carajo – esta vez termino de decir en voz alta, mientras un carraspeo se escucho a sus espaldas, era Bobby.

Ambos se dedicaron una mirada.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? – pregunto Dean un poco incomodo.

- Acabo de llegar, estorbar la pasada al refrigerado muchacho – se quejo Bobby, en un principio quiso decirle que había oído todo el asunto, pero decidió que tener a Dean malhumorado y evasivo no era una idea buena.

Dean tomo más botellas y salió disparado de la cocina a otro lugar, mientras escuchaba un murmullo de Bobby que sonaba sospechosamente a `muchacho enamorado´.

"_No podrás evitarlo por siempre" _

Se quejo su conciencia, Dean la ignoro para evitar escenas como las de la cocina.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Algunas horas más tarde, la cena había sido traída por la pizzería local, los muchachos no tenían nada que hacer más, pero nadie tenía la suficiente voluntad para cocinar.

Crowley apareció de la nada.

- Hey muchachos, tiempo sin verles – dijo jovialmente sentándose en una silla como pancho por su casa.

- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? – pregunto Bobby dispuesto a sacar la escopeta por arte de magia, él demonio solo rio por la frase.

- Oh bueno, estaba pasando por aquí, y me dije, ¡Porque no vamos a visitar nuestros amigos! – elegantemente cruzo una pierna arriba de la otra, dirigió su vista a todos, deteniéndose demasiado mirando a Castiel.

Dean lo noto, y solo logro conseguir que su ira sumergiera en sus venas.

"_Al parecer está interesado en cierto angelito"_

Murmuro su conciencia divertida, pero igualmente que él, estaba celoso.

Pero antes de tomar cartas en el asunto, un plof de alas sonó, y Balthazar estaba en la habitación.

- ¡Cassy! – dijo el hombre rubio acercándose demasiado a Cas.

"_Hablando de interesados"_

Volvió a murmurar su conciencia.

Sam y Bobby notaron el ambiente competitivo entre Balthazar, Crowley y Dean, que ellos no eran tontos, se daban cuenta de todo, especialmente porque ninguno era muy sutil, mientras Castiel no parecía darse cuenta de nada, o no le importaba.

- ¿Por qué has venido Balthazar? – pregunto Castiel al ángel rubio, este sonrió con una pequeña sonrisa de victoria.

- Tenemos que irnos – murmuro feliz Balthazar mientras le daba un abrazo por arriba de los hombros del ojiazul, y antes de que nadie dijera nada se habían ido.

- Yo tengo cosas que hacer aun, nos vemos pastelitos – murmuro Crowley con un guiño coqueto y desapareció.

Bobby y Sam vieron a Dean quien tenía los puños apretados, ambos se miraron preocupados, el rubio se excuso mientras sacaba la pistola y se dirigía al patio, seguramente iba a sacar su frustración con algo.

Sam intento seguirlo para hablar con él, pero Bobby lo detuvo, negando con la cabeza.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La maña siguiente pintaba para estar agradable, después de escuchar muchos disparos en la noche, por fin Dean había vuelto más tranquilo, pero al parecer aun seguía en negación.

Sam suspiro mientras salía del baño, dispuesto a cambiarse de ropa. Solo que en su cama se encontraba Gabriel comiendo una tableta de chocolate y ojeado una revista amarillista.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto sorprendido mirando a todos lados, tratando de descifrar si aun estaba dormido.

- Divirtiéndome viendo la novela llamada `Humano tonto enamorado´, muy interesante, ¿sabes de qué trata?, sobre un humano tonto llamado Dean que le gusta un ángel llamado Castiel, pero está en negación – Gabriel negó reprobatoriamente como un padre cuando su hijo hace algo malo – pero resulta que a ese ángel, también le gusta a otro ángel llamado Balthzar y un demonio llamado Crowley, y a saber cuántos más – termino de decir sonriendo.

- ¿Solo estas de metiche? – pregunto Sam claramente consternado.

- Dean debería darse prisa en decirle – murmuro Gabriel comiéndose una tableta de chocolate e ignorando la pregunta de Sam.

- ¿Tú también? – pregunto Sam, refiriéndose si le gustaba Castiel también.

- Por supuesto que no, soy su hermano mayor – dijo con rapidez el arcángel.

- Eso no parece molestar a Balthazar – dijo Sam levantando una ceja.

- Y a Lucifer y Rafael, amigo – dijo el arcángel levantando los hombros con indiferencia.

- No estás hablando enserio – dijo Sam con un pequeño tic nervioso.

- Me gustaría que no, pero es cierto – suspiro un poco Gabriel mientras deba otro mordisco a su tableta de chocolate.

- Ahora solo me falta que me digas que también Miguel – dice despectivamente.

- Oh no, Miguel tiene un gusto por Dean – dice con una gran sonrisa burlona.

Hubo un pequeño minuto en silencio.

- Creo que necesito acostarme para tener un momento de crisis existencial – dijo Sam regresando a la cama, enrollándose en la colcha y tapándose por completo.

- Oh, está bien, esteré aquí para cuando salgas – dijo el arcángel poniéndose cómodo en una sillón que acababa de crear junto con pasteles.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Dean estaba en la cocina ya desayunando y bebiendo cerveza. Después de destrozar algunos coches, había recuperado un poco la compostura.

"_Pero no por mucho tiempo"_

Se burlo su conciencia de nuevo, Dean ya había aprendido a ignorarla cuando empezaba a aceptar sus sentimientos.

Pensó que al fin tendría un día tranquilo, dando el primer bocado, apareció de la nada Castiel, Dean trato de no atragantarse con la comida.

- ¡Castiel, avisa!, un día de estos vas a matarme de un susto – se quejo Dean, dándose cuenta que había soltado más información de la necesaria. Cas frunció el ceño.

- Me disculpo – dijo en ángel quedándose mirando fijamente a Dean, sin pestañear.

- ¿Necesitas algo? – pregunto un poco incomodo por la mirada, hasta que recordó que Cas se había ido con Balthazar a sabe donde - ¿Y a donde fuiste ayer? – pregunto con un poco de celos impregnados en la voz, Castiel inclino la cabeza.

- Algo sin importancia – soltó simplemente Cas, sin dejar de mirar a Dean.

- Oh vamos Cas, dile lo que hiciste con Balthazar – Gabriel de la nada apareció, demasiado cerca de Castiel.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – pregunto Dean levantándose de la silla y apuntando descaradamente al arcángel, Sam bajo de la habitación con una mirada cansada justo a tiempo para ver el espectáculo.

Bobby quien siempre estuvo en el comedor, se quedo leyendo el periódico sin prestar atención, murmurando algo como `críos insolentes´.

- Vamos Dean – Gabriel pasó un brazo por la cintura del ángel – no solo tú tienes interés – dijo Gabirel moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

- Tú hijo de… - empezó a recitar Dean bastante enojado.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – pregunto Castiel tratando de zafarse del abrazo de Gabriel.

- Vamos a otra parte hermanito, y te lo demuestro – Dean no soporto más y tomando del brazo a Castiel lo saco de la casa y subieron el Impala, en tiempo record estaban rumbo a algún paraíso desolado.

- Eso era innecesario – murmuro Sam sentándose en el comedor, mientras masticaba la comida que había dejado su hermano.

- Absolutamente necesario, le he ganado esa apuesta a Joshua – mientras se sentaba también en la mesa junto a Sam, el mencionado suspiro y siguió comiendo.


End file.
